Out Of The Vortex: The Thousand Year Curse
by Cameron-Sholto
Summary: EPISODE FOUR. After the reset, Team Torchwood finds themselves in Kyoto and becomes unwittingly involved in a celestial war between House Lolita and House Paradox. As paths converge once again, an unwelcome question arises: what is the Arc of Time?
1. The Kyoto Mission

**Out of the Vortex: The Thousand-Year Curse**

**_Torchwood/Doctor Who/Japanese Mythology_**

**_I do not own any of the characters or themes of Doctor Who or Torchwood. Sarah Jane Patterson is an OC created by Sarah Harmon and is used with permission. Susie Olivier is an OC created by Anna Morris and is used with permission. Faith Harkness is interpreted by Rachel Brook and is used with permission. Violet Conway is an OC by Mary Kate Daily and is used with permission. Please do not sue my ass, this is purely for fun, not profit._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Kyoto Mission<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Torchwood Warehouse, Cardiff: June 22, 2011<strong>

Jack sat in silence, watching Gwen as she wandered below, taking assignments to the rest of the team. It was driving him mad not to just run up and shake her. He remembered everything: Ianto, Faction Paradox, the girls. . . but he was the only one who seemed to have any memory of the alternate timeline. And it was tearing him apart.

Gwen smiled up at him, rolling her eyes. "Jack, are you in charge or am I? Get your ass down here!"

He sighed. "I'll be right there. Hardass."

She turned away, her eyes softening as she thought of Rhys and her infant daughter Anwen, still wandering the stars. She missed them terribly.

She started as Jack put a hand on her shoulder.

He smirked at the shocked look on her face. "So what's so important that you just had to tell all of us at once, Gwen?"

She smacked at his hand. "No need to be rude. I just wanted to let you know that I've been doing some research into dream interpretation."

Jack snorted.

Sarah wandered over, smiling. "Don't knock it, Jack, dreams can tell you things you'd never think of….things you forgot, or already knew, from your subconscious."

She held out a cup of coffee to him, and laughed slightly. "I think I'm getting better at this…"

Jack took the coffee, but shot her a look."I just think that all that new age psycho-mystical bullshit won't get you very far. It's not like your name is Joseph and you're a hunky Israeli farmboy or anything. And he was quite the kisser. Knew this spot that just . . ."

Gwen coughed angrily.

Jack gulped. "Right. Anyway, what sort of dreams are you having, Gwen?" he asked, trying really hard not to sound sarcastic.

Sarah just shrugged, looking at him with a look of amusement. "Since I figured out I was telepathic, I've been doing all sorts of things." She wandered off to make sure everyone else was doing ok.

Gwen smiled at Sarah and mouthed a "Thank you" to her as she walked away.

She turned to Jack. "You obviously don't want to hear it."

Jack sighed in resignation. "No. I don't believe in the power of dreams. But it's clearly important to you. So I'll try to keep an open mind. What is it?"

Gwen frowned, trying to find the words. "It's like. . . it's like looking into another world. Memories. Things that don't fit. I remember. . . but it's just a dream, right? I know, I'm reading way too much into this."

Jack stared at her in shock and pain.

_She remembers. Subconsciously, she remembers everything._

"I'm sorry, Gwen," he murmured. "I'm so, so sorry."

She looked at him, confused. "Jack? What is it?"

He panicked slightly. There was no way he could tell her those things were real. It could destroy her. "I have. . . I just remembered something I was supposed to do. I'll be back in a bit." He slipped out the door, headed towards the harbor.

Sarah went about her business, thinking to herself how this job wasn't too bad. It could be worse, and it was definitely more exciting than the waitress gig. She decided to test out her mind, and tried to send only Gwen a message.

_He thinks he's so special, doesn't he?_

She turned so Gwen could see, and gave her a conspiratorial wink.

Gwen turned to her and smiled.

_But he is._

Sarah laughed, nodded, and then got quiet, as she watched Jack leave.

Gwen walked over to her, her eyes sad. "Sarah? Do you ever feel. . .I donno. Disjointed? Like something's missing only you can't remember?"

Sarah nodded, thinking. "Well, more often than I care to admit, but I kind of always have. I've had weird dreams. Like…I'm on another planet, I'm someone else, but myself at the same time. It's really odd…"

Gwen sighed. "I guess it's nothing to worry about, then. Still, I can't shake the feeling that something I did or said that I can't remember has really upset Jack. He's acting more closed off and enigmatic than normal."

Sarah sighed as well, thinking about everything, wondering. She almost remembered things, but it was like they were locked away. She briefly wondered if the Doctor could help. He seemed good with those things.

"I'm sorry, Gwen, I know the feeling, though. So at least you're not alone in it. I'd just like to know for sure…I mean, sometimes I really feel like I don't belong on Earth. But that's silly, isn't it?" She laughed lightly, trying to diffuse the mood.

Gwen smiled. "About as silly as feeling like Jack and I have a daughter somewhere." She put a hand on Sarah's arm. "But you know, the Doctor's really the only person who could tell us for sure."

"Ok….how do we find him? Well, that's if he even answers his phone…" Sarah grinned at Gwen. "Think a phone call is in order?"

Gwen nodded. "I know just the thing." She ran to Jack's desk and rummaged through the drawers, returning with a small leather book. "Found it. Psychic paper. Let's get him a message, shall we?"

Sarah's eyes lit up. "Brilliant idea!"

Before long, they heard a familiar whirring sound as the TARDIS materialized in front of them. But something seemed different. Something seemed. . . wrong.

"Doctor?" called Gwen.

The man who staggered out of the box looked extremely confused. "Warehouse? That's new."

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoto, Japan: May 8, 711<strong>

After a significant quest to capture John Hart after the murder of Agent Mirabel, Time Agent Susan Olivier had finally managed to catch up with him in the seedy little backwater town of Kyoto, near the shrine of Inari.

Susie looked at Hart down the barrel of her gun. She couldn't get the image of Mira's crumpled and lifeless body out of her head. She had to concentrate on her breathing in order to keep from simply pulling the trigger and ending this. She needed answers.

"Against my better judgement," she hissed with clenched teeth, "I will let you talk. So start talking. Why Mira?"

Her other hand was visibly at the front of her pants, just waiting for Hart to move so she could use her other weapon.

_Dear God let him move wrong so I can shoot this bastard._

He smiled sadly at her. Though a master of trickery, the emotion certainly seems genuine. "I had no choice. I'm sorry. It was my last standing order with the Time Agency. Your boss ordered me to kill Mira years ago. I held off for so long because I couldn't see the sense in it. She was just a child at the time. I don't kill kids, you know?"

"Bullshit!" she screamed, eyes ablaze with anger. "You've never carried out an order that you didn't want to before! No matter how high up the asshole chain they went! So why now? And why her?"

He stared at her in shock, then sighed. "Because there's someone I'm trying to protect. And if it wasn't Mira, it would have been that person. Only two recruits in the history of the agency were fit for the designs of the authority. Mira was one."

Susie blinked, the only outward sign that she was confused by what he was saying. "And the other one? Wait, don't even bother trying to lie over that one. What designs did they have for her that they turned around and had you kill her?"

He held up his vortex manipulator. "Ever wonder what made these things work? I found myself thinking about that a lot. They're technology, yes. And we don't often worry about it beyond that. But what are they, really?"

Susie looked at Hart's vortex manipulator in increasing confusion. Where the hell was this going? More to the point, why was she talking to the psycho bunny at all?

"John. Why haven't I killed you yet?" She shook her head in irritation, then glared at him. "I don't actually care right at this moment how the damn things work! I want to know why Mira is dead, and who ordered it!"

He sighed. "My dear Miss Olivier, there are some things they teach you in training. Remember the first rule? There is no unimportant detail."

He reached for his wrist strap and took it off, handing it to her. "Look closely at it. It's not an arbitrary question. How the bloody things work is quite possibly the most important thing you can remember."

Susan stared suspiciously at the proffered strap before taking it in the hand not holding the gun. She kept her eyes on his face, however.

"They work by assimilating with our DNA and using our life force as a mobile energy source. How's that?"

Hart laughed. "That is what they teach, yeah. But it's a lie. Just like so much the Agency stands for. Your personal life force wouldn't be enough. It needs a more powerful source of energy. A pure, passionate human soul, ripped apart and crying out like the death throes of the universe. Can't you hear it?"

Susan blinked. "Wait…you're not seriously trying to tell me they had you kill Mira so these things would keep working?" She stared at him in growing horror.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you. Now, if you don't mind, I'd rather like to finish my business here and move on."

* * *

><p><strong>Torchwood Warehouse, Cardiff: June 22, 2011<strong>

Sarah cautiously walked up to the young man. "Who the hell are you? Where's the Dcotor?"

He rolled his eyes. "I don't know where he's at. Or my wife, for that matter. And I should ask you the same thing! All I did was go inside to change my shirt, and the next thing I know I'm here!"

Sarah glanced to Gwen, then back to the man. "Ah, well, we're not important… but I'm Sarah Jane Patterson. Really, though, that's odd. The TARDIS usually takes someone where they're needed." Retreating into deep thought, she studied the man and the TARDIS, thinking it looked different.

Gwen held out a hand to the man. "Gwen Cooper. And you are?"

He smiled politely at the women. "Rory. I'm not exactly sure what my last name is any more. But I guess it doesn't matter. Where am I exactly? Or when, perhaps is the better question."

Sarah looked at him with genuine curiosity. "It's 2011, and you're in Cardiff…What I'd like to know is, where were you?"

He moaned. "Cardiff. Well, great."

"Hey!" cried Gwen, slightly insulted.

"Sorry," Rory replied. "It's just. . . everyone else is in ancient Japan. Cardiff's well. . . not ancient Japan."

Sarah let out a breath. "Ancient Japan, really? What were you…well, the Doctor, what was he doing there?" She paused for a moment. "And you don't know how to fly the TARDIS, do you?"

Rory paled. "I. . . well. . . there are a lot of levers." He smiled apologetically. "We were sightseeing. Taking an actual vacation for once. And then this happened."

Gwen smiled at him warmly. "It's ok, Rory. We'll find a way to get you back to them."

"Thank you. But do any of you know how to —"

Suddenly, Jack burst in. "Doctor? What are you doing here?"

Rory glared slightly at the newcomer. "Um, hi. I'm Rory."

He stared back at the young Englishman. "Where's the Doctor?"

"Japan."

Jack frowned slightly. "Then why's the TARDIS. . . sorry. Who are you?"

Laughing, Sarah turned to Jack. "Jack, this is Rory, I'm guessing he's one of the Doctors companions du jour. Apparently, the TARDIS brought him here on her own…Rory, this is Jack."

Jack looked him up and down. "Hmm. Not bad. A bit geeky. Nice ass, though."

"Pardon?" gasped Rory, coloring slightly.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Don't mind him. That's his way of saying hello."

Jack held out a hand to him, flashing him his signature smirk. "Captain Jack Harkness. Very pleased to meet you, Rory."

Rory took the hand gingerly. "Uh . . . hi?" He turned to Gwen. "Should I tell him I'm married?"

She smiled slightly. "I doubt it will change anything."

Sarah nodded. "Yeah, pretty standard greeting from him… Except for me, I oddly don't recall that…" She smirked, teasing obviously.

Jack smiled apologetically. "Well, I would have, but I thought you were Gwen's."

Gwen glared at him. He ignored her, but smirked slightly.

"The good news," he continued, "is that I know how to fly the old girl. I can get us to the Doctor. No problem."

Sarah snorted. "You know how to fly the TARDIS, Jack?"

He nodded. "I did a lot of her circuitry when the Doctor added the extrapolator unit. So I know a bit about how she works. Let's go."

Everyone loaded into the TARDIS. After he closed the door, Jack looked around. Everything, including the control panel, looked completely different.

"Well, fuck," he muttered.

Sarah walked up to the control panel, studying the levers, then turned, looking at everyone. "I think I can do it… I know how."

Jack stared at her in confusion. "How? I mean. . . well, ok. She's all yours."

She walked up and put her hands on the console for a moment. Nodding to herself, she started quickly flipping switches, moving levers and the like.

"Hang on, guys, we're headed for ancient Japan!"

* * *

><p><strong>Inari Shrine Grounds, Kyoto: May 8, 711<strong>

Hart's words seemed to be coming from a distance. Susie's ears were filled with the rushing of blood, and she began to shake in reaction. Her finger tightened automatically on the trigger of her gun, and she kept pulling the trigger long after the gun clicked empty. A noise finally began to penetrate her fogged senses, and eventually she realized that it was the sound of screaming. And it was coming from her own mouth.

Hart caught Susie as she dropped to her knees, cradling her gently. "I know. I know. Come on, Susie. Pull it together. You have to."

After what felt like hours, but was really only a few minutes, Susie finally pulled herself together, remembering where she was. And with whom.

"Well this is one for the books." She attempted a shaky chuckle. "Never thought I'd be going all girly on the bloke I'm supposed to be killing."

She turned on her signature smirk, though it was a little lopsided, and it didn't hide the deadness in her eyes. She began to struggle against Hart. "Tell me who gave the orders, and I'll think about letting you live a little longer."

"That would be me," murmured a playful feminine voice. A middle-aged woman with golden brown, wavy hair smiled down at them, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Well done, Hart. Hello again, Susie."

Susie stared at her. "What do you mean, again? Who the fuck are you? Wait, you gave the order to kill Mira?" In one swift movement she was on her feet, her gun pointed at the woman in front of her.

The woman held up her hands in surrender. "Slow down, Susie. I'm not going to hurt you. And it's not what you think, I promise."

Hart snarled at the woman like a beast. "Like hell. You promised that if I. . . back off, River!"

"That's Commandant, to you," she shot back.

"Not anymore it's not."

Susan laughed in derision, her eyes narrowing. "You're not going to hurt me? That's rich! Little late to be promising such things don't you think? And what is it exactly that I've got wrong, hmmm? You ordered Mira's death. Which part of that have I got wrong?"

River smiled almost sadly. "Do you think I would order the death of an innocent person unless there was a reason? Do I look like that sort of woman to you?"

Hart started to speak.

"Shut it, John," hissed River. "The grown-ups are talking."

Susie just stared at the older woman for a moment. Then her eyes began to lose some of their deadness, being replaced instead by anger. "Lady, you I wouldn't play poker against, ever. But you're right. You are not the type of woman who does things just for the hell of it are you? Doesn't mean I'm willing to trust you however, but explain it to me. What the hell's going on?"

She smiled slightly. "Spoilers, my dear. But I will tell you this much: you need to re-evaluate who your friends are. And who your enemies are."

She kissed the younger woman on the cheek. "It's been a pleasure. I've got to go."

"Dammit River, don't do this to me!" she screamed. "River!"

Susie threw the empty gun after her in disgust, then turned on Hart. "And do you have anything to add to the melting pot of utter insanity that I seem to, yet again, have been thrown into?"

"Just this." He kissed her full on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>A Meadow, Kyoto: Same Day<strong>

As Team Torchwood piled out of the TARDIS, a strange man ran towards them, grinning and waving wildly.

"You brought the TARDIS back!" cried the Doctor. "Good job!" He suddenly tripped, pitching face first into the muddy ground. Rory face-palmed.

Sarah smiled in amusement. "Still the spazz, aren't you, Doctor?"

Faith smiled broadly. "Doctor!"

He looked up at her with a childish grin of delight. "Faith!" He pulled her into a very muddy hug, beaming at everyone else.

"Jack! Good to see you again! And you brought the rest of the team. Rory Pond, how did you find them?"

"Accidentally? The TARDIS just. . . wait. Where's Amy?"

"Amy?" asked Faith.

Rory nodded. "Yes, Amy. My wife. Where is she?"

The Doctor frowned slightly. "See, that's the thing. . . I'm not entirely sure."

"Should we help you find her?" asked Faith

The Doctor started to reply but Rory cut him off.

"Of course you will! Come on. My wife's out there somewhere." He shook his head at the Doctor. "Ritalin. Get some."

Faith raised an eyebrow at this. "I have missed a lot, apparently."

Sarah walked up to the Doctor, handing him a towel she'd grabbed. "You look like you could use this…I had something I wanted to talk to you about, actually, I have the last few times I've seen you."

"Thank you, Sarah. Alright then. Last time I saw Amy, she was. . ." He trailed off, staring into the distance.

"What?" asked Rory, paling. "What is it?"

The Doctor pointed further down the clearing. "Was that creek there before?"

* * *

><p><strong>Inari Shrine Grounds, Kyoto: May 8, 711<strong>

For a moment, Susie leaned into the kiss, then, almost without volition, her knee connected with his groin. Hard. "Sorry. Dance card's full. Maybe next millennium."

Hart's mouth opened in a silent scream as he crumpled to the ground. He stared up at her in shock and anger and unbelievable pain.

Susie crossed her arms and glared right back at Hart. "Apparently you haven't figured it out yet. I love Mira. Loved her. And you killed her. Does that make things any clearer to you?"

"I know. I am so, so sorry. I had no choice. It was her or. . . I couldn't. I couldn't do it." He stared at her, eyes flooded with tears that are only half from her kick.

"Her or …what John? Her or what?"

"You, ok?" he cried. "It was you! All this time, you're the one I've been trying to protect. Are you happy now?"

He curled into a ball, waiting for her to begin kicking him again.

Susie's legs gave out on her and she landed on her knees once more.

_This is so not happening._

She savagely forced down the hysterical laughter trying to emerge from her throat. Her thoughts seemed to have frozen. "You've been trying to protect me? You have been trying to protect me?"

She wrapped her arms around her waist and leaned forward till her forehead is resting on the floor in front of her. "God, I really must have pissed you off at some stage mustn't I? Why else would you be doing this to me?"

He sighed, uncurling and sitting up, resting his back against the shrine. "What would you have me do, luv? After everything that happened. I made a mistake, years back. I know you think I'm vile and disgusting and evil. And maybe I am. Maybe that's the choice I made. But I never, ever, ever meant for this to happen. It was supposed to be you and me and Jack, forever against the world. But I understand. And I am truly sorry."

He reached in his coat and pulled out a knife, pressing it against his throat. "Guess the least I can do is save you the trouble."

Susie rolled her eyes. "Oh for God's sake put the damned knife down will you? You might hurt somebody with it. Fucking drama queen."

Only then did Susie raise herself until she could actually see Hart. "You tried this shit on me too many times over the years you bastard, and I always fell for it. I always hoped that this time, maybe this time you actually meant it. but you never did! And I'm tired of pretending to myself that you'll change."

She sighed in weariness. "I can't let you do this to me again, John. I will not let you fuck with my emotions, and then leave me out to dry! And if you don't believe I'm serious, then I'll just have to prove it to you!"

She lunged forward with a knife in her hand, aiming for his groin.

His eyes went wide. "Sweet mother of God, woman!" He grabbed her and flipped her onto the ground. "Why can't you ever take me seriously? You're tired of me teasing, is that it? I thought you liked it."

Susie glared up at him from where she lay. Sometimes being the 'weaker' sex really sucked. "If it was just teasing I'd be o-fucking-kay with it! But telling me you love me? Telling me you want me to have you're damn kids some day? That's not the kind of thing you tell a woman, then walk off and fuck her almost brother! Now get the fuck off me, you asshole!"

He shook his head, blue eyes ablaze. "No. I'm not going to let you get away with this self-righteous bullshit any more. I'm sorry that I hurt you. And I'm sorry that you think what happened with me and Jack was. . . had anything to do with how I feel about you. You're not the only one who gets to be conflicted, cupcake."

He pulled her hand with the knife in it back towards her intended target, hissing as the blade touched the seam of his pants. "Go ahead and stab me then. I know you want to. Make me your docile little ox. Because even then, I will never stop coming for you. I will always find you. And I will always forgive you for hating me."

Susie pressed the knife harder against Hart's groin, her eyes not leaving his. Then she closed her eyes in defeat, and relaxed her hold, letting the knife slip from her fingers. Her face remained expressionless, but a single tear emerged from her eye, to travel slowly down her cheek. "You are so full of shit."

He smiled slightly. "But you love me anyway." He reached down and wiped the tear from her cheek tenderly. "Don't you? Admit it."

She swallowed hard against the emotions clogging her throat. Then she shook her head sharply and opened her eyes to give John her gaze: empty, expressionless. She smirks slightly.

"No comment. Least said, soonest mended and all that." She raised her free hand to cover his face, pushing him away from her. "Get off me already, you weigh a ton!"

He complied. "Fine. But only because I have a feeling that we aren't alone any more."

As he spoke, an impossibly large white fox with fiery eyes pounced on him and carried him off in its teeth.

* * *

><p><strong>A Meadow, Kyoto: Same Day<strong>

Faith spun around to look where the Doctor was pointing.

_There is a creek there. But…why does it look so strange…?_

The Doctor smiled. "Well, just one thing to do. Let's go look at it!"

Everyone followed him down to the bank. The water seemed. . . unusual.

Jack frowned. "This is a creek, right?" He poked at the water with his boot. "Then why isn't it moving?"

Faith shrugged. She cautiously approached the water and reached out a hand to touch it. A scaly, damp hand reached out of the water and pulled the girl into it. She vanished from view.

Jack's eyes widened. "Faith! No!"

Sarah stared in shock. "Oh no! What the hell?" She paused at the water's edge, but not too close, peering in. "What was that thing…wait, ancient Japan…Could it be?"

Jack rounded on her. "What? What is it? And how do I kill it?"

"Well, if my guess is correct… It's a Kappa, and there's really not anyway to kill them, unless we can coax them out of the water. The legends say if you can make him spill all the water in the indent in his head, it'll weaken it…"

She looked away from him, back to the water. "I'm also pretty sure this is a nest."

"Oh, God," murmured Rory. He put a hand to his mouth. "So many possibilities. None of them good."

Jack smirked at the man. "Cool it, tiger. I'm sure the Doctor has a solution."

He looked over at the said Gallifreian, who was licking at the water, a strange look on his face.

"Well, maybe not," Jack continued. "But we can get her back. I'm sure of it."

Gwen stared at him in concern. "But how? Surely, you aren't going to..."

He cannonballed into the creek, vanishing from view.

Sarah rolled her eyes at Jack's stunt, then turned to the Doctor. "Doctor, still have the licking thing, hmm?"

He looked up at her, startled. "Sorry, what? Oh. Yeah. It's definitely water, but it tastes. . . artificial. We're not dealing with a natural source here. Which can only mean. . . an unnatural one."

Sarah smirked. "Thank you, Captain Obvious…The real question is... well, there's more than one: Where is it coming from, and who or what is behind it?" She looked back at the water, curious. She stepped closer, and reached out to touch it, looking closely at the water. At the last second, she jerked her hand back.

"Definitely kappa!" She scrambled back to a safe distance.


	2. Gods in the Days of Time

**Gods In The Days Of Time**

* * *

><p><strong>An Underwater Cave System, Kyoto: May 8, 711<strong>

As Jack dove beyond the thin layer of water, he found himself falling inside a large cavern. As he hit the floor, he noticed that it was quite dry.

"The hell?" he groaned, clutching at his shoulder.

Suddenly, a large kappa approached him, its intelligent lizard eyes studying him.

"Are you a food?" it asked in as strange, hissing voice.

Jack stared at it, a little put off. "No?"

It sniffed him cautiously. "What are you, then?"

"Human?" he replied.

It licked him gently across the cheek. "It does not taste like a human. It is not a food. It must be a god."

Jack grinned. "Works for me." He frowned. "My daughter. Faith. Where is she?"

The Kappa brightened. "The Mistress? She is here! She is here! Oh, we shall feast tonight!" It let out a reptilian croak, and two other kappa appeared, carrying Faith on their shoulders.

Faith looked up cautiously, her hands gripping the reptilian creatures, trying desperately not to slide off their shells. She spied Jack, and her face brightened. "Jack!"

She clung tighter to the kappa as they continued walking.

Jack stared at her in confusion. "How long have you been goddess of the reptiles?" He grimaced as the kappa began to lick him again, wiping the saliva off his coat as he stood. "Normally I'm all for a good tongue bath, but what do they mean feast?"

"Oh, Master! Mistress!" cried the lead kappa, beady eyes full of joy. "We have made foods! Many foods! So many cucumbers! Please, come! Eat! Eat!"

Faith shrugged. "I'm really not sure. A similar thing happened when I ran into some Weevils…. maybe that has something to do with it."

At the mention of the green food, she bit her lip. She couldn't eat anything, but she didn't want to be impolite, considering that Kappa were very polite creatures.

Jack recognized his daughter's discomfort. He awkwardly bowed to the three kappa. "We are pleased that you honor us. But we would prefer that our kappa brothers eat in our stead."

The kappa looked at each other, beaks open wide in surprise. The lead kappa bowed again. "Oh, Master is most generous! We will feast, and then we will take you to the meeting! Yes! Yes!"

Faith frowned. "Meeting? Meeting with whom?"

"Mistress has not heard? We thought. . . oh, Mistress. The Celestial Army! Yes. Many gods gather here. Great council of war!"

Jack sighed. "Well, that sounds like a good time." He whispered to Faith. "How the hell do we get out of here?"

* * *

><p><strong>The Meadow Above, Kyoto: Same Day<strong>

Gwen stared in horror at the water where Jack and Faith had vanished, expecting the scaly arms to emerge again. But there was nothing. She looked to the others.

"Sarah has a point," she said firmly. "If we're going to find out what's going on, and how to get our people back, we need to know what we're dealing with."

The Doctor nodded, smiling crookedly. "I have an idea, but I don't think you're going to like it."

Rory sighed. "Are we using someone as bait again? Because I'm not volunteering. Fool me once and all that."

The Doctor patted him on the back. "Not exactly. But we will need your help, Sarah."

She blinked a little in surprise, looking over at him. "Me? Uh, ok…Just tell me what I need to do!"

He smiled widely at her, his eyes sparkling with amusement. "You really haven't remembered everything, have you? I thought you were teasing me, old friend. Well, in that case, take this." He tossed the sonic at her. "You should be able to use this to trace the source of the water. Meanwhile, Rory, Gwen, you go to that shrine over there and look for clues."

Sarah looked at him curiously, but expertly caught the sonic. "Why do I keep hearing that? Remember what, exactly…You, have some questions to answer later…Old friend, indeed…" She turned as she talked, examining the sonic…it was different. She shook her head and fiddled with it, walking upstream.

"I'll answer all your questions after we get our friends back," replied the Doctor. "Good luck."

Rory ran back to the Doctor. "Doctor, we found somebody. Looks like she was attacked or something. Gwen's bringing her here now."

The Doctor's grin widened. "Oh really? Seems like the gang's all here then. Except for River. Wonder where she's wandered off to then."

Sarah continued walking upstream, thinking over everything. At the same time, she scanned with the sonic screwdriver. She came to the beginning of the river, which seemed to be a pond…no, a spring. Moving closer, she got all the info she could. "Doctor? I've found where it starts, it appears no ones around, but the sonic says differently…."

"Figures," he replied. He gestured at Rory. "We need to get over there. Tell Gwen to hurry up."

"No need for that," groaned Gwen. "We're here." She staggered up with Susie draped over one shoulder. The time agent was still a little freaked out, but she seemed generally ok.

"Hey all, Susan Olivier. Time Agent. No clue as to what's going on this time, anyone able to fill me in?"

The Doctor shook her hand. "A pleasure, Miss Susan. But we need to hurry if we're going to get our people back." He looked at Rory. "You get to watch her."

Susie glanced at Rory. A small smile made its way across her mouth. Sympathetically, she winked at him. "Honey, if you can find me a gun that doesn't run out at awkward moments, and a bottle of something that chases away the bad memories, I'll teach you how a door mat fights back. Sound good?"

Rory smiled warmly at her. "Thank you. You have no idea what it's like. He and Amy are all like 'Come along, Rory.' 'Oh, Rory, you're made of plastic.' 'Silly Rory, of course those aliens who tried to kill you are our friends.' It gets a little old, honestly. But I guess it's worth it, isn't it?"

Walking back to the group, Sarah handed the sonic back to the Doctor. "I liked the one you had before, let me guess, it broke?" She flashed him a brief smile.

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes. You know how much I like to break things. You and River can crow about it later."

Sarah snorted, shaking her head again. "You always break thi-… Who's River?"

Susie stiffened at the name, and then turned swiftly to face the girl who had just spoken. "River? As in River Song? How do you know her?" she demanded, taking a threatening step towards Sarah.

"No, I don't know this River person, I just asked who she was."

Rory sighed. "She's my daughter. Among other things."

As the group approached the spring, the Doctor held up his hand to silence the others. He knelt by it, carefully listening.

"As I suspected. There's a perception filter here. Something's been cloaked." He snapped his fingers, revealing a large shrine. But something wasn't quite right about it. "Lolita?" he asked in surprise. "What? How did you get here?"

Rory stared at him in confusion. "Who's Lolita?"

"She's a TARDIS. But not just any TARDIS. A brilliant TARDIS. A sentient TARDIS. A TARDIS that belonged to the Master."

* * *

><p><strong>Underwater Cave System, Kyoto: Same Day<strong>

Faith shrugged, frowning. "Why are the gods assembling? Why a war council? Has someone angered them?"

The kappa nodded. "Oh yes, Mistress. Much angry at the Buddhists. War in heaven! Fight for survival!"

He eyed her suspiciously. "Why you no remember this?"

Jack spoke up quickly. "We've been busy tending to the kappa. No time for war. But we will go and meet with the other gods."

The kappa seemed satisfied with that. "Come! We will prepare you!"

Faith bit her lip once more. She couldn't keep asking questions, no matter how much she wanted too. She had better start acting like the goddess they assumed her to be. "Lead the way, my brother."

They were taken to a smaller cave chamber where several kappa stripped them of their clothes. Jack giggled slightly as Faith looked a little squeamish.

"It's ok. I'm sure it's just a bath or someth–" He squeaked as rough lizard tongues started cleaning his skin. But before things could get too sketchy, the kappa stopped and pointed them towards a hot spring bath. "See?"

Faith nodded, still rather embarrassed… especially with all of her wounds exposed.

After bathing, they emerged to find the kappa waiting with a silk kimono for each of them. Faith was provided with a pale green one patterned with black scales and a dark green obi. Jack's was plain dark blue with a light sash oddly reminiscent of his coat.

"This is lovely," he mused. "But where are our clothes?"

The kappa bowed. "Master! At your shrine! We have washed them for you. But not fit for gods. No. No."

"Thank you," murmured Faith, smiling at them as she took the garment and carefully put it on, hoping that she was putting it on correctly.

Jack walked over to her. "Here, let me help you with that." He had already dressed, and got Faith in order quickly. He grinned. "You don't want to know where I picked up that skill."

Faith looked up at him wide eyed, then smiled sheepishly. "Thanks."

The kappa grabbed her and Jack and hustled them to a small platform. "Go upstairs! Upstairs now! Quickly!"

The platform carried them into a large room that looked suspiciously like the inside of a TARDIS.

* * *

><p><strong>The Meadow Above, Kyoto: Same Day<strong>

Sarah's eyes widened. "The Master…So he's still…" She closed her eyes, a memory flashing through her mind. Her eyes flew open, and she looked up at the Doctor. "He's not here."

Suddenly Rory's words penetrated Susie's mind.

"River Song. Is your daughter. Oh God…forget the gun and drink, someone just kill me now and get it over with!" She covered her eyes with her hand and groaned in disbelief at her life.

Rory sighed. "I'm not even going to ask what she did to you. It's probably better that I don't know. But whatever it was, I'm sorry." He offered her a hug.

Susie hugged Rory back tightly. God, what she wouldn't give for a nice, uncomplicated man like this one…pity he was such a pushover…and married by the sounds of things…

Meanwhile, the Doctor was frowning at Lolita. "How did you survive? And why are you here?"

"Something evil is stirring," replied the TARDIS. "A war that will effect the Mutter's Spiral in its entirety. Possibly the universe. House Paradox is here. So I am here as well, trying to foil their plans."

Sarah groaned. "Oh no… not another big war…What can we do to stop it, Lolita?" She frowned, remembering more and more, but in bits and pieces. It was up to her to put them together. Hopefully the Doctor would keep his word.

Violet Conway walked out of the shrine doors, dressed in a traditional Shinto shrine maiden outfit, her ginger hair swept back in a bun. She looked imploringly at the Doctor. "Doctor, please, you have to help me help Lolita."

The Doctor beamed at her. "Miss Time Agent? I'm glad to see you again!"

Violet smiled and nodded her head. "It's lovely to see you as well, And Susie! I have missed you! I'm so sorry that I have been missing. Stuff came up. Where is Mira?" She looked around for her almost-sister.

Susie let go of Rory and stalked up to Violet, grabbing her by the ear and twisting her head around so she could whisper in her ear. "And where have you been then, my little duckie? If you had been with us when you were supposed to have been, Mira might just still be alive!"

Violet stared at her in shock, her eyes brimming with tears. "Mira is dead? No! She was the only thing I had left of Lucian!" Violet started to cry for both the passing of her love, Lucian, and his sister, Mira.

Susie looked at the girl in disgust. She still hadn't forgiven Violet for not being there when they needed her most, but also, she couldn't forgive herself for being just minutes too late to save Mira. If only she hadn't looked down that last corridor…

Violet wiped her eyes and looked to the Doctor and Sarah. "Please, we have to do something to help Lolita. She saved me — why me I have no clue — but I can't let her die as well."

"The species of this galaxy are uniting against the Faction and those who represent them," said Lolita. "But it is difficult for them to fight when they are too busy fighting among themselves. I have chosen the Paragon to represent the Merciful Goddess of Buddhism, to offer peace between religions. But the Shinto gods need to be convinced yet. They are creatures from distant stars. Perhaps together, Doctor, My Queen, we can fix this."

Sarah looked even more confused. "Queen? You don't mean…me? Do you?"

Lolita seemed put off by this. "Doctor, why doesn't Ro–"

He put a finger to his lips. "Who are these gods, Lolita?"

Lolita sighed. "Who aren't they? Members of different species who came to visit Japan, became primal deities, and stayed as ambassadors. There are many."

Violet looked to the Doctor, then to Sarah, and back to the Doctor. "What can I do?"

The Doctor smiled, his eyes bright. "Well, since you're dressed for the part — digging the shrine maiden look, by the way, very cool — I'd like to have a meeting with these gods now."

Suddenly, a large fox, black with blue markings, dashed out of the TARDIS, licking Susie in the face.

The Doctor gasped in delight. "A Vulpon? Really? I thought they'd all died out!"

Rory sighed. "Well, you also thought you had the last TARDIS."

Susie, meanwhile, finally managed to drag the Vulpon off her, giving it a swift punch in the nose to curb the excessive slobber. "Gah! Get off me, you mangy mutt! What the hell?"


	3. War Comes

**War Comes**

* * *

><p><strong>The Shrine Lolita, Kyoto: May 9, 711<strong>

As Susan was carried off by the Vulpon, the others tried to enter Lolita. But Sarah was right. Not all of them were permitted access.

Lolita sighed. "I'm sorry, Doctor, but you'll have to leave your pet and the Welsh girl behind."

"Pet?" cried Rory indignantly.

Gwen hissed. "Why can't I go in?"

Lolita snickered. "Shinto custom. Only the pure of heart and body may enter. Gwen, you're a slut."

Gwen glared at the shrine. "Jack's in there, isn't he?"

"Jack's a kappa god," Lolita replied. "He's meant to be a slut."

"Will you stop saying that? I'm not a slut!"

The Doctor ignored Gwen's protests and raised his own.

"Say what you will about Gwen. But Rory's pure as the driven snow!"

"Oh, he's fine," replied the TARDIS. "I just don't like him."

Rory sighed. "Figures."

Violet put a hand on his shoulder, smiling gently. "From what I have seen of Lolita, so far, she is very judgmental in her opinions of people and will cast a dislike very quickly."

Rory pouted. "I'm so tired of being left out."

The Doctor patted him awkwardly. "There there, Rory. I'll bring you back something nice. Maybe a new hat?"

Rory rolled his eyes. "Just bring Amy back, unharmed. You can keep your bloody hat."

The Doctor grinned, then turned to the others. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go in!"

Violet turned to the Doctor as they entered the shrine. "Doctor, What is going to happen when we find these gods?"

"Sake and strip Go, for starters!" cried a familiar voice gleefully.

Captain Jack Harkness beamed at them. "It wasn't hard to get either of those on the agenda. I loveJapan!"

Sarah rolled her eyes, trying not to laugh. "Oh god, Jack, do you have to pervert everything?"

Faith turned to face the newcomers. She was fiddling with the sleeves of her kimono, anxiety evident on her face. She beamed once she saw Sarah and the Doctor, however.

"You're here!" she cried.

Sarah grinned back at her. "I'm so glad you two are ok! Dare I ask what happened?"

Violet glared at Jack. "Sarah, there's a part of me that doesn't want to know…" she warned.

Faith nodded. "Kappa. Apparently I'm a Goddess of theirs or something."

Sarah laughed slightly. "A goddess? Really….well, I was called a Queen earlier, so I suppose we're in the same boat." Smirking at Violet, she sat down by Faith.

Jack threw an arm around the Doctor, a mostly-empty sake bottle in one hand.

"Good to see you again, Jack. . ." said the Doctor cautiously.

"Seriously, Doctor," muttered the man in reply, "Why can't I just relocate Torchwood here?"

The Doctor sighed. "Jack, enough. You and I both know you can't get drunk. Now are you going to play nice and stop drooling on my shirt or what?"

Jack instantly sobered up. "Aww, your last regeneration would have loved it. But I guess you're all business now. Hmm. Well, let me introduce you to my new friends."

Jack gestured around the room. He pointed first to a large white fox sitting next to him. "Lord Inari of the Vulpon. God of the harvest."

Next was a tall humanoid figure with large, silver eyes and large, draconian wings. "Lord Tsukuyomi of the planet Lucifer. Moon and storm god."

Beside him was a willowy albino woman in a long red kimono. "Lady Amaterasu, late of the Shadow Proclamation. Sun goddess."

He finally gestured to a burly warrior-type, grinning suggestively at him as he was introduced. "And this is General Futsunushi of the Celestial Army. God of warriors. You already know Lady Faith, fertility goddess."

He snickered a little at this title. Faith suppressed an eye roll.

The Doctor grinned. "Greetings to you! I am the Doctor, Lord of Time."

Jack smirked. "Oh, you so just love saying that, don't you?"

"You better believe it."

Sarah just looked at the Doctor, shaking her head. "Always the braggart… Now, forgive me for speaking out of turn, my lords and ladies, but why are we here? What's this 'Celestial War'?"

Inari nodded. "Friends, you know why we are here. We have gathered in this place to discuss our coming war with the newcomers. When we first arrived on this planet, we met the people of this country as ambassadors. They, primitive and young, saw us as gods. So gods we became. Long have be lived in this way. But new ambassadors fromChina have brought a human religion with them that threatens our survival. Offerings of food and clothing are ceasing. Our shrines are being forgotten."

Amaterasu shook her head. "We gathered here to speak of war, to drive the new gods away. But something dark is coming. A rising chaos that threatens all of us. Brothers, we must speak peace with the Buddhist interlopers."

Violet stared at the albino goddess. "What kind of dark? A rising chaos sounds dangerous."

Faith subconsciously shivered. She had felt the approaching darkness. . . but it was familiar in a twisted and cold way. Almost as if it was from a nightmare.

Tsukoyomi sighed, nodding at Violet. "It is. But where is their ambassador? They are late. We were supposed to see them days ago!"

_"I am here_," crooned a voice. "_I have always been here. I will always be here. Even when you are gone_."

Sarah jumped at the sudden voice, so familiar, but with an icy edge to it. "Who said that?"

Faith jumped as well at the voice, her eyes scanning the TARDIS for the source of the voice.

Jack gasps as he recognized it. "No. No, no. It can't be."

The voice snickered. "_Hello, Jack Harkness. My old friend_."

An orb of blue light descended from within the heart of Lolita. It materialized within the vortex as a young woman in a long, flowing, translucent robe. Her dark hair was coiled tightly about the nape of her neck.

Jack gasped. "I'm so, so sorry."

Faith looked from Jack to the woman and then back again, confusion in her eyes.

Violet was shocked and seemed to be speechless, but then recovered and ran toward the woman. "Mira? Susie said you were dead. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help, and let you die. But if you are dead then how are you here?"

"_I am dead, Violet_," Mira crooned softly, her voice still icy. She turned to Jack. "_Jack, don't. You have nothing to be sorry for. It was my destiny. I am the Paragon, the Arc of Time. I am the Time Agency_."

Jack stared at her. "What does that mean? Mira!"

She chuckled. _"In time, Jack, you will remember all things."_

"That's not an answer!" he retorted.

Violet stared at the Paragon sadly. "So you did die because of me then. I can't even keep the promise I made your brother."

Faith's confusion deepened even more, as did a furrow between her eyes. "If you are the Paragon, how can you be the Buddhist representative? Especially if you lived long after Buddhism was founded?"

The Paragon sighed. "_Violet. You are so sure of your own failure. You could have been the strongest of us all_."

She turned to Faith. "_All religion is based on a single desire: creatures reaching for something bigger than themselves, some way to hold back the chaos. It is hope, love, compassion. Whatever people can cling to that makes them feel as if the world is not meaningless. Buddhism exists as a law of balance between chaos and order. I exist as the Paragon of balance. I am Buddhism_."

Her violet eyes glowed with power. "_I am the Merciful Goddess. I am the last melody of a summer spring that dies of drought. I am the sorrow and passion of creation_."

She stared back at Violet, her gaze piercing the girl's soul. "_I am within and without all things._"

Jack rushed to the transparent tube that contained her, placing his hand against it. His eyes were brimming with tears. "I barely know you. Why do I. . ."

She placed her hand against the glass to meet his. "_You will remember me when it is time. Zephyrus Ambrose va Boeshane_."

He stared at her in shock. "No. No no no no no!" He turned away and fled the council

Faith watched Jack run out. She made a move to follow, but stopped herself. She was needed here. She closed her eyes, hoping Jack would be alright.

Violet fell to the ground as if in pain. Sitting on the floor, she slowly started to rock back in forth, not quite crying. How could the one that failed be the strongest of them all?

Faith walked to Violet's side and knelt beside her. She extended a hand as if to rest it on the other woman's shoulder, but paused a few centimeters from the arm, as if waiting for the woman to lean into it. Violet grasped her hand and took a deep breath.

"Ok. What do we need to do?" she asked quietly.

"I think only the gods can answer that," murmured Sarah. Glancing around at everyone, she felt like she'd been in this type of situation before, lots of times. A far off memory, perhaps? She also wondered if anyone should go after Jack.

Amaterasu coughed slightly, her red eyes glowing. "Merciful Goddess, if that is an appropriate title, should we not discuss what has brought us all here? You treat us with dishonor by not making yourself known earlier."

The Paragon smirked slightly. "_I was merely watching your interactions. Truly, I am surprised the humans have reverenced you for this long._"

"With respect, I myself am at a loss. You seem so. . . common, for a goddess."

The Paragon frowned. "_Common? What, because I was born among humans and not on some backwater space station?_"

Amaterasu hissed at her. "I will not abide your insults, you whorish cow."

As the Paragon's eyes lit up far brighter, the Doctor stepped in between them. "Ladies. Please. Now is hardly the time. We need to discuss what to do about the Chaos, yes?"

Sarah nodded. "The Doctor is right. We can't let little differences split us. We have to work together here, to solve a common problem. If it's Chaos, then we're all in trouble." She moved to stand next to the Doctor as she spoke, head held high. She wasn't afraid, not now, not anymore.

Faith straightened and stood, still remaining at Violet's side. "First off, what exactly is the Chaos we are about to face?"

The Paragon turned to her, eyes bright. "_Faith Harkness. You do not know how great a foe this is. Why Lolita has called us all here to save the future of the human race. This is a chaos beyond all reckoning. A fractioning of reality. Death and blood and darkness. A new world, created in their image._"

The Doctor was getting impatient. "Yes, yes. But who are they?"

"_Faction Paradox, Doctor_."

Faith stumbled back, a darkness of nightmares filling her eyes. She attempted to blink the images away, but they remained, burning into her consciousness. She walked several steps forward, straightening up and looking the gods in the eyes. "Yes, we can defeat them."

Sarah groaned. "Oh no, not them again…We were able to push them back once, though. We can do it again. What must be done this time?"

The Doctor did not seem quite as confident as the girls. He turned to Inari. "Inari, old friend. Take Faith. Find Jack. And do it quickly."

The fox bowed his head and scooped the girl onto his back. They dashed off in the direction he fled in.

The Doctor looked at the control panel. "Lolita, I need you to let Rory and Gwen in. Please?"

She sighed. "Ok, Doctor. But I don't have to be nice to them, do I?"

"I suppose not. But we'll need everyone we have to get through this. And we need them safe."

Suddenly, River Song kicked open the shrine doors, gun in one hand and a Japanese reversing bow in the other.

"Ladies and gentlemen," she announced, "we are at war."


	4. River's Secret

**River's Secret**

**Inside Lolita, Kyoto: May 9, 711**

Amaterasu turned to the newcomer. "We would not even be in this position if it were not for your interference, River Song," she growled angrily, her pale eyebrows raised in annoyance.

River glared back, but her mouth quickly softened into her signature smirk. "My dear Amaterasu, I assure you that I have done nothing to provoke the Faction. Well, not recently."

The Doctor sighed. "What have you done now?"

_"The gates!"_ shrieked the Paragon. "_Get everyone inside!_"

Gwen and Rory rushed in, their faces pale.

"What's going on?" asked Gwen, eyes wide. "Where's Jack?"

"He left," replied the Doctor. "I've sent Faith and Inari after him."

Rory cringed. "Whatever's going on, we don't have much time."

The Paragon frowned at him. _"We are already out of time. Doctor, we cannot wait for the others any longer. I'm sorry_."

He nodded solemnly. "Close the doors. This is going to get violent."

Violet went to close the door. As she did so, a tendril of mist crept in, wrapping itself about her leg.

"Violet!" cried the Doctor in alarm. "Watch out!"

Sarah rushed over, knocking Violet out of the way and kicking the door closed. She turned back to the others, gasping. "There, now would anyone mind explaining what that was?"

The Doctor nodded solemnly. "A spy, sent by Faction Paradox. They were hoping to use our dear Miss Violet against us, I think."

"We should still probably kill her, just to make sure," mused Tsukoyomi.

The Paragon glared at him, her violet eyes fierce. "_You will not harm her. She belongs to me._"

Sarah stepped back to stand near the Doctor. "I don't think it was in contact with her long enough to do anything, honestly. I'll keep an eye on her, though. What we need to do is plan our next step."

As Tsukoyomi tried to protest, the Paragon raised her hand. He was suddenly pinned against the wall of the TARDIS, his feet dangling.

"_I will not tell you again. She is mine. And as of now, I am taking control of this TARDIS._"

The gods bowed, backing away from the command center. The Paragon smiled down at Violet. _"Violet Conway. Come here. Stay beside me. As long as I am in control, no evil thing will pass through these doors._"

Violet moved near the Paragon quickly and glared at the god that suggested they kill her.

The Doctor stared at the Paragon in awe. "It's almost like she's. . . no. No, it can't be."

He turned back to River, eyes shining dangerously. "I'm only going to ask you one more time. What did you do?"

"Sweetie, you don't want to know. Seriously. Don't ask."

His eyes grew colder. She smiled. "You know I can't deny you when you look at me like that. I'll tell you. But only you."

She leaned close and whispered in his ear. His eyes grew wide and he turned to her in shock. "You did what? River, how could you? I know you know better than to mess with powers beyond your control."

She stared at him in hurt. "I did it for you! Don't you understand that?"

"That's what makes it so terrible! I would never ask for that! And to do that to children. You, of all people. . ." He turned away from her, eyes burning with sorrow and anger.

* * *

><p><strong>The Creek, Kyoto<strong>

Faith and Inari finally managed to catch up with Jack. He was staring into the creek at his reflection, eyes bloodshot.

Faith stared at her adoptive father for a moment and then patted the large fox. "Thank you Inari. You can put me down now."

Jack didn't turn, but acknowledged his daughter's presence.

"Two years," he murmured. "What happened? What did I do?"

Faith slid off of Inari's back and walked towards Jack. "It matters a lot to you, doesn't it? Not knowing."

He turned to look at her, smiling gently. "Of course it does. You understand that better than anyone, Faith. I've lived so long. So impossibly long. I've seen so much death and chaos and sadness. Things of beauty and things of gut-wrenching pain. And I remember things no one else ever really will. So to lose two years — such a short time, but I was mortal then — it bothers me. I need to know what I did. Who I was."

Faith looked down at her reflection beside his. "I do understand."

She looked back up at him, a sad smile forming. "Maybe more than I should. But would it make it a tad bit better if I told you that no matter what you did, who you were during those two years, I'd still love you anyway?"

He pulled her into a tight embrace. "That does help. Thanks, Faith."

Pulling out of the hug, he looked at her, eyes curious. "So why'd you bring fox boy here, anyway? Those legs of yours not working or something?"

Faith cocked an eyebrow. "The Doctor sent us. They are gonna need our help. The Faction Paradox is here."

His eyes grew wide in surprise, then hardened. This couldn't be happening. Not now, not when no one remembered. He stood, frowning menacingly at the creek. His reflection did not move.

"Faith, get back on Inari and go. Go now."

Faith's eyes widened at the abruptness of the order. "But what about you?"

"It's too late for me, Faith. And if I don't do what I have to do now, it'll be too late for everyone. You have to go before. . ." His reflection rose out of the water, a water-sculpted avatar of him.

"Now, Faith! Run!"

Before she could protest, Inari grabbed her by the shirt and took off towards Lolita.

Faith looked over her shoulder, her eyes widening. "Dad!"

As she watched, Jack raised his arms and closed his eyes. "Goodbye, sweetheart."

The water enveloped him and he vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside Lolita, Kyoto<strong>

Sarah stepped up to River, glaring at her. "You had better start talking, River, I think we all deserve to know what is going on, and just whatever you've done….why would you do something for him, that would hurt him?"

She shook her head at River, and walked over to the Doctor. "Is there anything I can do?"

He smiled grimly. "Sarah. . . I think it might be time for us to have a little chat. Then maybe, maybe you'll be able to help me."

She exhaled slowly. "Ah… Ok, where should we start?"

Suddenly the door of Lolita burst open, revealing Inari and Faith. Faith looked upset and ticked off. A deadly combination.

"They took him. The Bastards took him." Her voice shook with anger and hurt.

The Doctor ran to her, the moment to talk lost in his panic. "They? Jack?"

He turned to the Paragon. "Can you get him back?"

She shook her head. _"No. They have shredded his vortex manipulator. Zephyrus is gone._"

Gwen stared at her in confusion. "Who the hell is Zephyrus?"

The Doctor looked sadly at her. "Zephyrus is Jack's real name. She means that Faction Paradox has him. And without a way to track him, he's as good as lost. Jack's on his own."

Faith's hands clenched into fists. She was practically shaking with rage.

Sarah pulled her into a tight hug. "Don't worry, Faith. Jack always finds his way back to us, even if we might have to help this time. We'll get him back, one way or another…"

The Doctor turned back to the Paragon, his eyes flashing with understanding. "So! The Arc of Time. Obviously the Faction wants to get their hands on it as well. And I can see why. Perfect for their needs. But how many pieces are there still at large?"

The Paragon sighed. "_The Wind, the Lover, the Key, the Sword. Four pieces remain. We have lost one of them. Two remain at large. We must find them at all cost before the Faction_."

Faith attempted to calm herself. When she was finally able to speak, her voice was hard, dead. "The Wind? Zephyrus is a wind's name. So who are the Lover, The Key and the Sword?"

"_Tobias Forth. Susan Olivier._" She smiled down at Violet. "_Violet Conway_."

Violet looked shocked at her name being said. "I'm what?"

The Paragon sighed. "_You are Agent Violet Conway of the Time Agency. Sword of Time. You do not remember what that means yet. But you will._"

Sarah was puzzled. "So what does that mean? What happens when we gather them all in one place?"

"_Nothing. Not yet. We need to get the rest of the Arc assembled. With Zephyrus taken and the others at large, though, this will be difficult_."

River turned to the Paragon. "What about the homing chips, Mira? The ones we installed on all of you?"

"_What? You did what to us?_"

The Doctor glared even more disappointingly at River.

River hissed at him. "There's no time. Send out a pulse at .5 hertz. That should tell us where they are. Even Zephyrus."

Faith raised an eyebrow at this. "So why haven't you found them yet, if you had that ability?"

River sighed. "Until now, they were all supposed to be living normal lives. Operating in secret. Of course, none of them were ever very good at it. Lucian got himself killed, and Zephyrus, well. . . no one expected that."

Sarah turned to the Doctor. "How do we know we can trust her? I still haven't the foggiest idea who she is." She glared at River again. She's done something bad enough to both hurt and anger the Doctor, and the others didn't seem to trust her either.

"River, I think you should probably leave," said the Doctor, his voice emotionless.

She looked at him in surprise. "With the Faction just outside the gates? Sweetie, you need me."

He sighed, a bit of the Oncoming Storm shining through in his eyes. "I need you to give me some time to forgive you for this. I'm not quite ready for that yet. Please, just go wait in the TARDIS."

She sighed, turning away and leaving Lolita.

The Doctor turned back to the assembly. "Now, then. We're basically trapped in here. The Faction has Jack, and probably Amy too, for whatever reason. Personally, I'd like to get them both back. But first, we need to find this Tobias fellow and Susie."

* * *

><p><strong>Vulpon Den, Kyoto<strong>

The black vulpon dragged Susie into a large burrow under the city. It set her down on a pile of pillows and grinned at her with a foxy grin.

"Welcome, human female, to our den. Would you like something to eat?"

Susie looked around the darkened area with a sigh. "Well, this just keeps getting better."

She turned back to the Vulpon and smiled, embarrassed. "I'd love something to eat, please. Oh, and I'm sorry for punching you back there, it's just I seem to have lost my enjoyment of surprises for the time being."

The fox creature barked once and a hooded human figure, bound with shackles, appeared, carrying a tray of fried tofu and steamed rice.

She grinned apologetically, his tongue dangling. "It is not much, but it is the only human food we Vulpon eat. I assume you do not want to eat any mice."

The hooded figure snickered, setting the tray down with dirty, raw hands.

Susie nodded to her host. "Tried them. Better if you cook them first, but raw does the job." She dug in with gusto. She hadn't actually eaten in a few days and she refused to let this go to waste. The tray was quickly emptied.

As the last of the food disappeared into her mouth, she sighed in contentment, then looked back at the fox. "Thank you for your generous hospitality. I wonder if you would mind telling me what's going on? I've been a little out of it and no one seems to want to fill me in."

"Certainly. I am General Fushimi, first daughter of the Lord of the Vulpon. We have been watching over this planet and its people for thousands of years, protecting them from the darkness beyond their knowledge. But something has changed. A great darkness even we cannot hold back has come."

She whined softly as the white fox that carried Hart off entered, his eyes glowing with golden light. She bowed in submission to him.

"Lord Kaito. Please explain."

"The Arc of Time has been damaged," said the white fox, watching Susie with interest. "The forces that it has held at bay are no longer bound by it. Faction Paradox is once more leaking its influence into the world. Our people, your people, the whole universe is in danger. If there ever was a time for the Arc to be rebuilt, it is now."

Susie digested this information slowly. She had the strangest feeling that she'd been through something like this before. "Nice to meet you Fushimi, Kaito. I am Agent Susan Olivier. Faction Paradox huh? I thought they'd been wiped out. Guess we need to do a better job this time. And…The Arc of Time? What is that exactly and how did it get damaged?"

The hooded figure began to laugh louder. Fushimi growled at him.

"The Arc of Time was never finished. It was a human endeavor to end chaos, to restore balance. To rebuild what was lost. Something precious that was ripped out of existence. Parts of it have awoken. But others are broken. Broken beyond repair."

Susie sighed. "Broken beyond repair? Do you know yet if what's broken can be replaced? And can you find a way to shut the bunny up before I lose my patience and do it for you? Nice accessories by the way. They suit you."

Kaito snickered. "Bunny? Sounds like you have a new nickname, Tobias."

Hart moaned. "Please, stop calling me that."

The vulpon brushed aside the hood with his nose, revealing Hart's bruised face. It was clear that he had been tortured.

"The more you deny the truth, the easier it is to see the lies, Tobias."

Susie looked at Hart in surprise, and not a little satisfaction. Looked like he'd pissed off more than just her recently.

"Wow bunny, you've never looked better!"

She turned back to the Vulpon. "Okay, I'll bite. What'd he do this time? And Tobias?"

Fushimi growled. "He stole our kits. All of them. Sold them to fur traders. This is his just reward."

Hard moaned. "Not this again. I did no such thing! I swear, it wasn't me! I would remember doing that."

He pleaded with Susie with his eyes. "But you'll probably take their side, won't you? You never take my side any more. And I probably don't deserve it anyway. But can you at least tell them to take the shackles off?"

Susie just stared at him measuringly. "I really, really hate to have to say this Kaito, but John's telling the truth. At least about the Kits. I am truly sorry for your loss, but John isn't responsible for this. He wouldn't harm the young. Feel free to torture him a little more anyway however. I'd like to watch the process!"

Hart smirked at her. "Whoa. Almost civil. That's new for you luv. I like it."

After the foxes removd his bonds, he walked over to her, smiling. "Now that you've done me a favor, I should do one for you."

He swiftly pulled out a knife and stabbed Susie in the upper thigh, cutting a small incision in her leg. As she struggled, he picked about in the wound, finally removing a small piece of equipment. "You've been tracked, Susie. From the minute you left the Academy. Tracked and used. But you should be safe now."

Susie gave a pained chuckle. "Bunny, I haven't been safe since you and Jack decided to get new careers. Son-of-a-bitch that hurt! Little warning next time okay!"

She glared at the tiny piece of equipment in Hart's' hand, then sighed wryly. "What's that then? The tenth one this year? You'd think they'd get the message and stop trying!"

He smirked. "That's the problem with us, luv. Too damn easy to play catch and release with." He suddenly doubled over in pain as the small machine began to whine.

Susie hit the device out of Hart's hand onto the floor, where she stomped it into dust. "C'mon John boy, you're supposed to be paying more attention than that."

* * *

><p><strong>Inside Lolita, Kyoto<strong>

Violet stared at the Time Lord. "But Doctor, do you have any idea of where to find them?"

"_I got a lock on them,_" muttered the Paragon. "_But their chips have both been destroyed. If they move, we've lost them. Violet, is your vortex manipulator working?_"

She nodded.

The Paragon pointed at the wrist strap. It glowed bright purple, then opened a vortex.

* * *

><p><strong>Vulpon Den, Kyoto<strong>

Hart hissed at her. "Yeah. Maybe if you weren't so busy being frustrating. . ."

He reeled back as Kaito nipped at him. "Tobias, watch yourself. We like this one. She is smart and makes fun of you. "

Suddenly, the air felt tingly, and Hart and Susie were ripped out of the den.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside Lolita, Kyoto<strong>

Susie and Hart tumbled out onto the floor.

Hart moaned, clutching his tailbone. "Shit. I hate it when that happens."

Susan sighed. "Wow, this is the best holiday I've ever had."

She looked around at the others, wondering if it was too late to call in sick.

Rory frowned. "I'm confused. Is anyone else confused?" He looked around. "Just me then? Ok. That's a nice change of pace. Hey, now that we have these two special people or whatever, can we get back to the rescuing Amy part of our day? I like that part. It's a good part."

He sat on the floor next to Gwen, who looked equally perplexed.

Violet stared at her fellow agents in shock, eyes narrowing at Hart. "Damn. It's you! Where is this Tobias guy? He is supposed to be here not you! Susie, were you with him?"

Hart turned to Violet, grinning like a shark. "Ah. I see the little pixie still doesn't remember anything. Well, that's just as well. Tobias Forth, Lover of Time. Pleasure, my dear."

Faith rolled her eyes. "Well that makes sense. . ."

The Paragon smiled gently at them. "_Tobias. Susie. It is good to see you again._"

Susie spun around to stare in shock at the owner of the voice. Her mouth opened and closed, but the lump in her throat refused to move. As tears began to course down her cheeks she gave a wail of terrible pain and began trying to crawl backwards, not taking her eyes off Mira.

Violet ran to her. "Susie, I know it's hard to hear her voice again."

The Paragon stared at her with compassion. "_Susie. Dear, sweet, crazy-ass Susie. It's ok. It's ok. Everything is fine. I'm in no pain_."

Susie stood up and began walking closer to Mira, almost involuntarily. She reached out a hand to touch the glass in front of her face – cradling it gently in her palm. "Why Mira?"

She sighed. _"Because the Whisper died first. I had to follow. To save you."_

Without any change of expression, Susie's hand lashed out and slapped the glass with all her might, causing it to crack slightly. Her face slipped into a mask of rage and pain as she looked at the one she loved. "Might have wanted to talk to me about that one, lover."

_"Susie. . ."_ Her eyes were wide and pregnant with tears. "_I never . . . why didn't you tell me?_"

"What?" hissed Susie. "Tell you I loved you? Tried that once. Didn't work out too well. Thought if I didn't say the words it might not hurt so much when you left. Looks like I was wrong, huh?"

Hart lowered his eyes. "I really am so sorry. Truly, I am."

The Paragon gulped. _"I. . . I. . ._" She burst into tears. The glass around her shattered, and she tumbled out onto the floor, her gown tangled in her limbs.

Susie grabbed her before she landed in a heap, picking her up and cradling her against her chest. Her eyes were closed in bittersweet regret that she never got to do this when Mira was alive.

"I loved you so much, Mira. And now I have to let you go forever." Susie slowly lowered Mira to the floor and stepped away. As she walked away, a hand snaked out and grabbed her ankle.

"Susie. . . Forgive me." The Paragon released the ankle and exploded in a shower of golden light.

The Doctor stared at her in shock and pain. "No! How can she. . . River actually. . . I'm so sorry, Mira. . ."

Faith looked hard at the Doctor. "What do you mean?"

As the light faded, everyone stared in shock at the figure lying before them. Where the young Time Agent had been lay a Japanese woman with long light brown hair. The Doctor offered her a hand up. She looked around with hazel eyes.

"Does it always hurt that much?" moaned the Paragon.

The Doctor smiled sadly. "Sometimes it's much worse."

Violet was shocked at this turn of events. "What the freaking hell just happened?" she demanded. "Where's Mira?"

Sarah stared in shock. "Did she…did she just regenerate? Doctor…"

"Yes. She did. And I have a feeling that's not the only thing she can do."

The Paragon smiled softly at Violet. "Violet. I am still me. Different, but me. And if you could remember what we learned at the Academy, if you remembered everything. . ."

She turned away. "I really hope that it doesn't kill you when you figure it out."


	5. A Dangerous Road

**A Dangerous Road**

**Inside Lolita, Kyoto: May 9, 711**

Faith sat down in the center of the TARDIS Lolita. From her small bag she pulled out her deck of tarot cards. She closed her eyes and stroked the desk, silently pleading for guidance to find her lost caretaker.

She removed the first card. It was _The Empress_ with a beautiful image of Sarah on it.

"Good things are coming in abundance," she murmured softly. "Something maternal is influencing it and there will be temporary peace."

She drew the next card, blinking back tears at the image. It was the_ Knight of Swords_. Jack's card.

"A man of passions in war elsewhere, who throws himself completely into the task at hand," she explained, her voice catching in her throat. "He is creative, but moody and unreliable."

She removed one last card, silently begging for a way to help him. The final card was of _The Wheel of Fortune_ bearing an image of the Rift.

"Random Chance has dropped this, for good or ill, into our laps. This is fate. It was always to be this way. What we do with this event is what determines who we are."

Susie stalked over to Faith and looked at the cards over her shoulder. "Huh. Don't suppose they'd be willing to tell us HOW we're gonna fix this huh? I hate not knowing!"

Faith looked up at Susie, sighing. "I wish. The past week and a half they have become increasingly more cryptic."

She looked back down at the Knight. "I do know that Jack is in danger, if that wasn't already apparent. How exactly we are to fix this, I really don't know." She sighed and rubbed her tired eyes with the palm of her hand.

Susie started suddenly. "Wait, where is Jack? I didn't notice before, but he's not here, is he?" She looked down at Faith in growing compassion.

Gwen stood, adjusting her pistol in its holster and clearing her throat. "I don't know about you, but I'm going after him."

The Doctor frowned slightly. "And how do you plan on doing that, exactly? It's a suicide mission, Gwen."

"I don't know, and I don't care," she retorted, eyes blazing. "All I know is that he would do it for me. In a heartbeat. That's the kind of man he is. And I'm going after him. And any of you lot who want to help me are more than fucking welcome."

Faith jumped up. "I'm going with you! He's in the Rift. I know that much."

Susie sighed wearily, then chuckled. "Well, let's go play then!"

Faith held up a cautionary hand. "We can't just charge into the Rift though. Faction Paradox will be expecting that and I'm assuming they are stronger on their home turf. We need a plan, or at least a semblance of one."

She shuffled her deck and put it away.

Hart raised his hand. "Normally I'm not for suicide missions at all. But this is Jack. I'll help you get in."

He suddenly threw a punch at Susie, knocking her to the floor. "Talia, you bitch. Rise and shine."

Susie rose slowly off the ground, holding her face in her hand. Her voice, when it came, was higher pitched and more childish than Susie's. "That hurt! you big meanie! What'd you do that for?"

Hart smiled. "Nice to see you too, Tal. Faction Paradox took Zephie. We need to go get him back."

Faith raised an eyebrow in mild confusion. What just happened?

As Susie looked up at the others, they could see something was wrong with her eyes. They were now a warm, rich brown. . . and angry. "Someone took puppy? That's not fair! Puppy's mine!"

Her gaze wandered over Hart and Faith, stopping on Gwen. "Ooh, pretty lady, can I play with you?"

Gwen looked cautiously at Susan. "What does she mean by play?"

The Paragon put a hand on Gwen's shoulder. "I'm pretty sure that whatever it is, you don't want it. That's Talia now. Tobias, what the hell have you done?"

Hart stared back at her defiantly. "We need her, Mira. She's the only key we have to saving Zephyrus now."

Faith looked a bit doubtful. "I'm curious. How so?"

Talia giggled, moving towards Gwen. "You look like fun lady, I bet you would squeal real loud if I tickle you! Can I?" She clenched her right hand into a fist. Between the second and third fingers, a small knifes slid out, serrated down the outside with a wicked barb on the end curling back towards her fingers. She held her fist up with an expression of childish excitement on her face. "Pleeease say yes, lady! This'll be fun!"

Hart stepped between them quickly, not because he particularly liked Gwen, but because he was afraid of what Jack would do if he let Talia eviscerate her. "Now now, luv. We don't have time to play right now. We have to go get your puppy, yes? And when we do, you can tickle as many of the bad boys who took him as you want."

Talia pouted in disappointment for a moment. Then the look was replaced by one of stubborn determination. "You're no fun, meanie! Okay…let's go find my puppy! And I'll make those bad people sorry they ever took him away!"

Faith raced to the door and threw it open. "Should I lead you to the place where they took J– ah, puppy?"

Hart pushed Talia towards the door gently, so as not to irritate her. He turned to Gwen. "Welshie, I know you're worried about him. But I think it's best if you stay here, yes?"

Gwen hissed at him. "Don't tell me what to do!"

Hart shook his head. "You and I both know what Jack would do if you got yourself killed, pet. Please, just stay safe until we get back."

She nodded, her head reeling. What the hell was he talking about?

"But I wanna play with her!" protested Talia. "Ooh, let her come too! Pleeease?"

Faith sighed. "I don't think that would be a good idea, Talia. We have to get puppy, right?"

Hart raised his eyebrow at Gwen before turning around and walking behind Talia. "Tell you what luv: we'll let the pretty lady stay here, and when you get your puppy back you can play with them both together, How's that? But if we don't leave now, the bad men might break him."

Hart looked at Faith with concern, but Talia seemed to be okay with her around, at least for the time being. "Faith, why don't you lead Tal to where you last saw Jack. I'll be behind you both."

Faith shot him a look. She didn't trust him as far as she could throw him, but what choice did she have? She nodded and turned to Talia. "Hey! Tal! Lets go find puppy!"

"Yay! We're gonna get puppy back! I miss playing with him! He was fun!" Talia ran out after Faith, her longer legs quickly catching her up to the smaller girl. She started jumping up and down as she ran since Faith was slower, but she was surprisingly patient with her. She began to chant as she jumped. "We're going to find my puppy, we're gonna bring him hooooome!"

Faith nodded. "Yes we are." Then she burst into a full out sprint, heading for the swampy edge she had last seen Jack.

* * *

><p>When they arrived Faith stared at the water. She was extremely cautious of the liquid before her, the memory of Jack's capture still fresh in her mind. "This is where I last saw him," she said to the others. "The water swallowed him up like a demon."<p>

Talia completely ignored the other two. She wandered along the edge of the water, sniffing and muttering to herself as she went. "Not here…not here…where are you puppy? Where did those meanies take you? I'm gonna tell them off good when I find you! Where are you?"

Hart kept his eyes fixed on Talia, not letting her out of his sight. "Just let her go Faith. Jack tells me she has the most amazing sense of smell so she should be able to find us the way in. Just never forget that her idea of fun is very, very painful."

Faith nodded in reply, her eyes following Talia. The nine-year-old was unsure exactly how much she should trust either one of them, but she needed their help in order to find her father. "I'll keep that in mind."

Talia suddenly stopped and straightened. Looking straight into the middle of the water, she laughed in delight, clapping her hands together in her excitement. "There he is! He's in there, naughty puppy! Come on, come on! Let's go get him!"

Without waiting for the other two, she jumped straight into the water, wading out to the centre. With a muttered curse, Hart grabbed Faith and waded out in pursuit of her, not wanting Talia to get too far ahead. Faith pushed ahead of him, forcing him to let go of her. She soon arrived at Talia's side.

"Puppy's here?"

Talia suddenly disappeared from view without a ripple. Hart cursed again and tried to catch up with her.

Faith stepped to where Talia had stood just moments before, smiling in awe. "An entrance to the Rift! Good job, Talia!"

As she moved to the entrance, she too vanished from view, leaving Hart temporarily alone.

Hart halted at the edge of the unseen vortex for a moment. "Why do I suddenly feel like the normal one round here?" he muttered. Then he too stepped forward and disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the Rift: Timeless<strong>

Talia, Faith and Hart tumbled into the Rift, falling limb over limb onto a floor of sorts.

Faith jumped up, instantly on guard, turning on a torch that was in her bag. She shined the light all around looking around the area. But, suspiciously, no one was there. Nothing for that matter. Just muted darkness.

Talia wandered around, sniffing the area. She began to look a little anxious, and her muttering continued, slightly peeved now. "Where'd you go now puppy? You came down here 'cause I smelled you come down here, but now you're not down here and I can't find you. Not fair, not fair! Come back puppy!"

Hart, meanwhile, had stood up and was looking at Faith curiously. "You know, I wouldn't have expected that such a slip of a girl would be so willing to throw her life away on this kind of stupidity. Really Faith, what were you thinking?"

Faith glared at the man. "Oh, so you care now? I could see into the rift before I stepped inside. I knew the danger of stepping into here. I didn't throw caution to the wind, but I couldn't leave her here by herself." She gestured to Talia. "She's got drive but no caution. That's why I'm here."

Hart sighed. "Actually, I was talking about you running off to save Captain Cheesecake without thinking of the consequences, but that works too."

He turned to watch Talia as she continued to wander around the darkness. "Funny thing you know? Susie never knew about Talia till…well, lets just say that it took something pretty dramatic for her to be brought forth shall we? But no one seems to know who she is or why she's here. Body of a woman, with the mentality of a child. Complete opposite of you in fact. Maybe that's why she's basically ignored you since she came out."

Faith nodded. "I noticed." Her gaze followed Talia, but her words continued to be directed at Hart. "Why is it so surprising to you that I would come after Jack?"

He thought carefully about the question before answering her. "It's not you coming after Jack that surprises me – hell, I'm more surprised that I decided to come after him! It's that you didn't stop to think about the consequences before you ran out the door. I always pegged you as the smart one, the one that would figure out some kind of a plan before taking off. But this? This is more Jack's style of thing. To brainlessly go where no sane person would tread because, well in his case, he can't die so it doesn't matter!"

Hart was suddenly interrupted by a squeal of delight from Talia. He ran over to where she stopped, staring in wonder at something above her.

"You sneaky puppy! How'd you get up there? Somebody must have helped you! Oh well, time to play climbing!" Talia spun around, searching for Faith. Before the others had a chance to react, she picked up Faith and carried her back to the spot. Ignoring the furiously struggling girl, Talia lifted her up onto her own shoulders, slapping her sharply on the leg as she is kicked.

"Stop that you silly! Or you'll make me mad! We have to go up there, that's where puppy is, so up you go!" She pushed against Faith's feet to get her to stand up on her shoulders.

Faith stopped squirming and stood on the woman's shoulders. Raising her flashlight, she was able to see a ledge with a long path down it. "There's a ledge here. Good work, Talia." She looked down. "How are we all going to get up here? From here I can climb up, but I don't think I can pull you up here by myself."

Talia giggled. "Go up, go up already! Puppy's up there! I'll play jumpies after you! Go up already!"

Faith wasted no time and climbed up. "Ok. Come on up, Talia."

"Okay, watch me! I can jump real good!" Talia backed up a few steps, then ran and jumped at the ledge. She grabbed the ledge with her fingers, hung for a moment, then pulled herself slowly upwards until her torso rested on the ledge.

After a moment to catch her breath, she hauled herself the rest of the way up, landing with a pleased grin in front of Faith. "Did you see that? Did you see what I did? Told you I could! Let's go!"

Faith smiled at her childlike exuberance. "Yes you did! You did very good!"

She looked back down at Hart. "What about Tobias?"

Talia sniffed in disdain. "Leave the meanie behind. I don't like him. Let's just you and me go huh? Anyways, he's just gonna be a stupid meanie head if we help him!"

Hart's voice came up from below. "Well that's gratitude for you luv. And here I was the one that told you about your puppy too!"

Faith looked back at Talia with a sigh. "But if we leave him behind, he'll tell Puppy. Puppy will be mad at us if he found out that we left Meanie behind. And that we came to get him all by ourselves."

Talia looked at Faith in incomprehension. "Puppy get mad? Don't be silly! Puppy doesn't get mad! Puppy squeals!"

They both turned at the sounds of scrabbling at the ledge's edge. Hart's face came into view, followed closely by the rest of him. He rested for a moment before getting to his feet and dusting himself off. "Good thing I'm a little taller than the two of you huh? No telling what our Tal might get up to otherwise. Well girl, where to now, hey?"

Faith raised an eyebrow at John but soon shook her head and turned to Talia. She pointed her flashlight down the path. "He's that way right? Puppy?" Faith stood up. "Let's go. But we have to be real quiet if we wanna surprise puppy, right Talia?"

Talia giggled. "You are silly, aren't you? We go this way!" She pointed to the left. What looked like solid rock gave way with a shimmer when her hand touched it.

Faith chuckled in response. "I guess I am very silly. Lead the way, Talia. Let's go find your puppy!"

And with that, the three took off down the newly exposed hallway.


	6. Plot Twists and Memories

**Plot Twists and Memories**

**GORE WARNING**

* * *

><p><strong>Inside Lolita, Kyoto: May 9, 711<strong>

The Doctor turned to Sarah, his eyes full of pain and exhaustion. The Paragon was curled up against him, his arm wrapped around her in protection.

"I think it's time we have that talk."

Sarah nodded "I'd say so…do you want to stay here, or…?" She gave him a sympathetic look. She really disliked seeing him like this. It was almost like she could feel how he was feeling.

He pulled her into a tight hug, drawing her and the Paragon close. "Oh, Romana. You have to remember who you are. I need you."

Sarah hugged him back, and she couldn't help but smile a little. But the name he mentioned gave her a jolt. "But my name is….is that it, Romana, Doctor? I…It's like I almost remember, but something…. something is blocking it. Like I don't want to remember…but I do."

She looked up at him just as a sharp pain ran through her head. Sarah gritted her teeth and pressed her forehead against his shoulder.

The Doctor turned to the Paragon. "Mira, I don't think she has her watch any more. We'll have to –"

The Paragon nodded. "Right. Can do." She pressed her hand onto the woman's forehead, probing through her memories.

Sarah's pain seemed to ease a little as she felt the Paragon's cool hand on her skin. Then she could feel her, in her mind, opening doors. She'd barely registered what the Doctor had said. "My…my watch….It was with the one I called grandmother. She wasn't, was she?" Tears began to roll down her cheeks. "I'm like you, aren't I? I'm…A Time Lady."

He nodded. "Yes. Yes you are. Oh, and you are powerful. You were once queen of all of us. I know you remember. It's all still there."

The Paragon smiled triumphantly. "Got it." She pulled a glowing thread of light out of Sarah's mouth, tearing it to pieces as it emerged.

Sarah, now Romana, watched as the Paragon pulled the thread. She leaned into the Doctor, remembering everything almost at the same time. "I always knew. I just couldn't do it alone…Oh, Doctor… my Theta…the Council…I..I went back to Gallifrey…and I was put on trial for things I hadn't done. They….they forced me to regenerate, and last thing I remember, was Rassilon saying I was going to Earth…and I'd thought of you, hoping you were all right…"

She tried to stop the tears, but after being dammed up for so long, she could not hold them back.

The Doctor cradled her gently. "Shhh. . . It's alright now. Romana, it's over. I'm sorry you had to remember all that. But you're safe. I'm safe."

Rory stared at this scene in confusion. "What exactly's going on over there?"

Romana nodded, calming down. Leaning up, she gave the Doctor a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, my old friend."

She turned to Rory, shaking her head and laughing a little. "Never you mind, Rory Williams, we have family to rescue. Doctor, there's a rift opening fairly close by."

He nodded. "Let's go then." He grabbed Rory by the arm. "You're coming with us. Don't die, ok?"

Romana grinned at them both. "Ah, he has a habit of that, does he?"

She fearlessly opened Lolita's doors, walking out on front of them, leading them to the rift.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the Rift: Timeless<strong>

Jack woke up cold and alone in a void of white. Exactly the sort of thing he hated.

"Damn it, Faction Bastards!" he snarled. "Let me go!"

"Not on your life, dear," crooned a familiar voice that sent ice through his veins.

Jack struggled against the bonds he found himself in. The straps cut into his wrists and caused him significant pain. "Morlock, right?" he hissed. "I don't take kindly to being sweet-talked by rapists."

The voice snickered slightly. "Come off it, lover. We both know you enjoyed yourself."

He rolled his eyes. "Flattery will get you nowhere. Self-flattery even less. Didn't anyone teach you any manners? When you knock a guy up, the least you can do is buy him dinner first."

He struggled for his vortex manipulator, his face going white when he realized it was gone.

"Sorry, Jack. I had to break your little toy. Couldn't have you running off before you got your birthday present."

Jack froze. "My what now?"

Gray walked in, his eyes full of fire and bile. "Hello again, brother."

As Jack struggled to free himself, Gray pulled a long, thin blade out of his belt and began to cut on him.

Gray grinned. "The best part of this, of course, is that anything I do will just grow back, right?" He slowly sliced Jack's torso open and began to pull out his organs meticulously. He grabbed Jack's intestines and began to coil them around his throat as he screamed in blood-curdling pain.

Morlock's voice taunted him. "I can make the pain go away, Jack. All you have to do is tell me where the Arc of Time is."

Jack gasped. "I. .. don't. . . know. . . what you're. . . talking about!"

He screamed as Gray twisted the blade in his kidney. Gasping in pain, he made eye contact with his brother. "I. . . still. . . forgive you. Even for. . . this. I'm. . . sorry."

Morlock appeared, hissing. "Castrate him."

Jack's eyes grew wide as Gray moved in with the knife.

Morlock laughed. "Eventually, Zepherus, you will side with us. Your brother did, after we tortured him for years and years. But I think you're smart enough to save us the trouble."

Jack spat at him, his saliva pink with lung blood. "You'll have to kill me first. And that's a lot harder to do to me than it is to most people."

Morlock laughed harder, tossing his head back. "All this bravado, my dear, and nothing to back it up with! You're at my mercy, remember. All alone in my stronghold. No one's coming for you. How could they?"

"Oh, I was thinking kinda like this," crooned Hart, striding into the room. He shot Gray in the leg, shattering his kneecap. As the boy fell to the ground in pain, he turned and smiled at Jack.

"Hello, luv. Didja miss me?"

Faith appeared behind him. When she saw the state Jack was in, full out furry burned in her eyes. "You. Bastards," she growled.

She leaned over to Susie. "Hey, Talia. Can I borrow one of your knives?"

But the woman-child was distracted. "PUPPYYYYYYYYY!" she bellowed in glee. She absentmindedly dropped a knife beside her before rushing over to Jack's prone body and jumping on him, heedless of the state he is in.

Jack cried out in agony as she tackled him.

Talia paused at the feel of opened flesh between her fingers. She looked down and her eyes grew wide in shock at the state Jack's body was in. "Puppy? Why are you like this? You told me you only played doctor with me!"

Faith grabbed the knife that Talia dropped. As soon as the cool metal touched her skin, some of the rage drained from her eyes. This situation was real. Blood had been spilled by both brothers…but it was the other man in the room that caused this pain.

She turned towards Morlock. "Who the hell are you and give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you?"

Morlock backed away from the girl slowly. "I am Godfather Morlock of Faction Paradox. And you would be ill-advised to stab me."

Jack smiled awkwardly at Talia. "Sorry, Talia. They started it. Now would you be a dear and put me back the way I normally am so we can play with these bad guys?"

Faith glared at the Chaos Lord. "Who said I would stab you?" She began to chant something under her breath. The knife in her hand glowed slightly.

"_Jelve lez miraculus_!" bellowed Morlock

Faith was enveloped in a binding mist.

"Never again, priest girl," he hissed.

Talia crawled off the mass of pain that was Jack and began stuffing his insides back messily, humming to herself as she worked. When finished, she looked around the room, noticing for the first time the boy in agony on the floor. There was a lot of blood on him.

She walked over to stand above him, sniffing curiously. "You smell like my puppy. Why do you smell like him?"

"I'm his brother, you crazy bitch!" Gray cried in agony. He kicked at her with his good leg, trying to keep her at bay. Suddenly, his eyes widened. "Master, it's her! It's the Key!"

Morlock looked at her in interest. "So she is. And if I'm not mistaken, that red-coated poof over there is the Lover."

Hart glowered. "Hey now!"

Faith let out a gasp from the binding mist. It was holding her too tight. _"D…Dis…Disperdere_."

She collapsed on her hands and knees. The mist moved.

"What's a brother?" asked Talia, neatly sidestepping the kick before stomping heavily on the leg to keep it in place. She shrugged away her confusion. If this was a brother maybe he played as good as Jack. "Hey brother! wanna play tickles?"

Talia jumped onto Gray's stomach and punched her right fist into his side, dragging it downwards till she hit his hipbone.

Faith struggled to her feet. "What… What do you need the Arc for?"

Suddenly, there was a rush of wind that howled through the void. A vast pressure settled on the area, forcing everyone save Morlock to their knees.

"Enough! Enough, already!" A man in a long black cloak and a red mask walked in, his amber eyes afire. "White hats to the left, please. Black hats to the right. And thank you, Talia. I've been wanting to kick that wanker for years."

Faith looked up in confusion. "Who are you?"

The man grinned at her. "Oh, sweet little deathling. Who are you?"

He caressed her cheek gently. "Aww, Zephy. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Jack gasped. "You can't be. No, that'd be. . ."

The man chuckled. "Lie in stasis long enough, everyone thinks you're dead. I've been keeping an eye on you, my old friend. Sometimes more than an eye. And yet, you never cease to amaze me, do you?"

Faith frowned. "Deathing? What the Hell is going on?"

Talia crawled off Gray, disappointed that the new toy didn't squeal. She gave a vicious kick as she wandered away from him towards the newcomer. Talia stopped in front of him and looked up curiously. "Who are you? Wanna play with me?"

Jack finally finished healing and walked over to the man. "When? Who were you? Why. . ." his eyes went wide. "Oh, no. Lucian, that's just seven different kinds of wrong."

The man chuckled, peeling off his mask to reveal a smooth, tanned face. His eyes glowed with delight at Jack's comment. "Seven? Really? Dare you to name them all."

Jack rolled his eyes. "I really only need the one. You fucked your sister!"

Faith paused. "Lucian? Wait. Would that make you the Whisper then?"

He nodded. "Yes, pet. I am Lucian Virgilus Jamerson. Whisper of Time. And Zephy, I'm sorry for all the deception. But last time we met. . ."

Jack glared at him. "Back off, Luci. Our past history isn't enough to prevent me from killing you where you stand. Give me one reason why I shouldn't just end this. I know how to kill even a Time Lord."

Talia by this point had gotten bored with the talking. She walked over to Hart, looking at him pleadingly. "Meany, I'm bored! Find me someone to play with! Or I could play with you! I promise not to tell Susie!"

Faith rubbed her forehead. So many questions. Not enough answers. But the most pressing one was: What the Hell was Morlock up to?

"Oh, don't be like that," crooned Lucian. He pitched his voice down, changing his accent. "A thousand year's time, you won't remember me."

Jack punched him in the face. "No. Lucian. No. I don't care if it was you all along, or just some trick. You will not destroy him. I won't let you! He is sacred!"

"He was me!" he crowed.

"He was better than you! And you will never, ever be that good again!"

Faith dashed up and grabbed Jack's arm. "Jack. Stop!" She glared at Lucian. "You too."

"Why should I?" hissed Jack, batting his daughter away. "Huh? Why shouldn't I just kill him? That bastard! You don't know, Faith. You don't even know. He betrayed us all."

He glared at Lucian. "That man, he's worse than bad. He allied himself with chaos. There's nothing in that heart but causing mischief. He makes John look reliable."

Hart shot him a hurt look. "Again, hey! Why does everyone hate me so much? I'm a fun guy, really!"

Jack ignored him. "He. . . Faith, he. . ." He fell to the floor, sobbing.

Faith held Jack close. "Dad. I'm so sorry."

She glared at Lucian. "You said you would protect him at one point, didn't you? Said you would love him. You totally missed the point, you sad bastard. Nearly destroyed him, more like it." Her eyes shone with a deeper brilliance than before.

Lucian laughed bitterly. "The point? The point is we were the best of the best. The leaders of the Arc of Time. And he left. He took off, and left us. He abandoned me, and the rest of his team of misfits. We could have been incredible."

Jack stared up at him, tears in his eyes. "Have you looked at yourself recently, Luci? You're nothing but a fractured incestual pig. No one's going to listen to you."

Lucian laughed again, gesturing at Gray. "Oh really? He did."

Jack cried out in rage and was prepared to strike him down when he stopped and looked at Talia. "Talia, honey. I think this man wants to play."

Faith growled in agreement.

Lucian's eyes went wide. He began to plead with Jack. "Jack, no. You can't do this. You're a good man. You loved me! You know you did."

Jack spun on his heels and walked away.

"Jack! Please!"

Jack spat at him. "I never did. I loved someone you invented for me. And he's dead now. Maybe it's time you followed him."

Talia looked up at the sound of her name, her face a mask of childish hope. "Reeally? He really wants to play? Yay!" Laughing in delight, she bounced back to the strange man, knocking him backwards as she jumped at his chest. She planted her feet on his wrists on either side of his body and leaned close to his face, looking in his eyes critically. "Play with me Mr. Man! We'll have so much fun!"

Lucian's face was a mask of terror. "Oh God! No! Nooooooo!"

Jack cringed as Talia moved in. He covered Faith's ears. Faith covered her eyes, pressing her face into Jack's side.

Talia continued to laugh in delight at the sound of the man's squeals. This was so much fun! "Okay Mr. Man, let's play doctor! I'm gonna start with your eyes. They look a little sore, don't they? I'm gonna take them out and clean them for you, how bout that huh? They'll be good as new!"

"Talia, that's quite enough, pet," crooned Romana. "We need to talk to Lucian. And we need him alive for that." She strode into the room, the Doctor and Rory at her heels.

She smiled indulgently at the girl, then looked around at everyone else. "I always wondered why I was advised to not attend Time Agent parties."

Talia glared at the newcomer. This was her toy! Let them get their own! "No! Puppy said I could play with this one, He's mine!"

Romana walked over and gently ruffled her hair. "What if I told you you could have him back afterwards? I just need to ask him a few things. Then he's all yours."

Talia shook her head at the unaccustomed contact, snapping her teeth at the hand. "I don't wanna! I'm bored! And talking is silly anyways!"

Smiling still, not even flinching, Romana turned to Hart. "Agent Hart, I have a job for you…. You're going to play with Talia for a bit, aren't you?" She winked conspiratorially at him. "For the sake of saving everyone?"

"_Te abarethti vismacul,_" hissed Lucian. Talia was suddenly suspended in the air, her arms and legs stretched to maximum. He smirked at Romana. "You have questions, Time Lady? Riddle me this. Why does the Faction want the Arc of Time? Do you even know? I do."

He flicked his wrist. Talia's left arm snapped. "I. Am. Faction Paradox. Everything they've done. A way to bring us all together. And in the end, all of you belong to me."

Talia screamed at the sudden agony. She'd never felt anything like this before.

"Now now, my dear," crooned a seductive female voice. "That's no way to play with the children." Death glided in, dressed in a black dress with her brown hair braided down her back. She slid over to Lucian and stroked his chin sensuously.

Romana stood, looking coolly at Lucian. "You have no hold over me, Lucian. Do you even know who I am? Put the girl down. She's innocent…twisted, but still innocent. She knows nothing about the Arc. And perhaps I do know what you're up to, just like you tried on Gallifrey, right? I was there, I stopped you then, I can do it again!"

Death looked coolly right back at Romana. "Ah. So the Foolish One has awakened, yes? Marvelous." Her eyes glanced around the room, finally locking on her younger self. She grinned evilly at the hidden girl who could not hear nor see.

She gave a pouting look to Lucian. "May I play with Faithlet? Please?"

He kissed her on the nose. "Hello, my dear. Lovely of you to join us. Of course you can."

He turned to Romana. "Do you really think you can stop me? You're on my territory. I can crush you like a fly."

He spun around towards the Doctor and Rory. "_Wiscurt mihilo._"

Rory fell to the ground, melting in a pool of black, bubbling, tar-like liquid.

"No!" bellowed the Doctor, running to the puddle.

Jack dropped Faith and ran towards Lucian, cursing. "You bastard! He had a wife! A daughter!"

Lucian glared at him. "All I ever wanted, Jack. A family. Do you remember?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "You had a family. And then you married your sister."

"Come now. She always belonged to mother, not to me. You know that. My family. I never really had one. Only you. You and Tobias and Susie."

"That's a lie!" Jack cried. "You threw it all away by yourself! No one helped you! What about Violet? She still loves you!"

Lucian smirked wickedly. "I think you'll find that I simply don't care." He generated a ball of green energy in his hand, throwing it at Gray. The boy's skull exploded.

Faith's eyes widened as she dropped her hands from her face. She gazed around, seeing both a dead Gray and a puddle of black. She assumed the puddle was once a man. She fell to her knees and folded her hands.

Suddenly she was kicked away by a dark force. When she recovered, her darker self, Death, grinned maliciously down at her.

"Hello again, Faithlet. Have you come to play?" A ball of dark energy formed in her hand.

"Gray! No!" cried Jack as he grabbed Lucian by the throat. "He was serving you! A boy whose life you obliterated just because you could. What the fuck is wrong with you, Lucian? What is so damned important to destroy all these people?"

Lucian smiled evilly at Jack. "Ah, there's that spark. What are you going to do, Zephyrus? Kill me? What, with your precious Doctor watching? With your daughter being torn to pieces? Or didn't you know I could do this?"

He snapped his fingers. Gwen suddenly materialized on the floor, her clothes stripped from her, eyes wide in panic.

Jack's eyes widened in horror. "No! Lucian, whatever you're about to do, don't. . ."

Lucian turned to his associate. "Morlock. Take her to the black room."

Looking around, tearing up at the scenes of death already around her, Romana ran over to the Doctor. "I'm sorry about Rory. Perhaps after we fix everything, maybe we can get him back. But you have to help me. Doctor, we have to finish this." She grimly took his hand.

Talia glares at Morlock as he took Gwen. "Hey! That's my pretty lady! Stop taking my toys!" she began to struggle against the invisible bonds holding her up, ignoring the pain from her arm.

Faith staggered to her feet, but was knocked down by Death. The older woman stood beside her and pressed her foot against the girl's chest, trapping her to the floor. "Watch. Soon your pitiful mother will fail and all will be lost."

Faith struggled. She kicked at Death, trying to get away. "No! Gwen!"

The Doctor nodded at Romana. "You're right." He glared at Lucian, still dangling in Jack's hands.

"Jack, drop him."

Jack looked at the Doctor, confused. "What? Are you crazy?"

The Doctor's eyes were ablaze with malicious intent. "Jack, put. Him. Down. This one is mine."

Romana nodded, smirking. " Good to know The Oncoming Storm is still in there…. Hey, Death," she added calmly punching her in the face, "That's for me not being able to do anything the last time!"

Death staggered back, slightly dazed from the punch.

That was all Faith needed. She jumped up from her position and tackled her older self to the floor, pinning her arms behind her back and crushing her face into the floor. _"Padre, dammi la luce, la luce e può bruciare queste tenebre_ …"

A light began to flow from her hands. Death cries out in agony.

"Lucian! Help me!"

As Jack obliged, the Doctor straddled Lucian, eyes burning with rage. "You. Boy. You have no idea who you're dealing with. Or what I'm capable of. You bring him back. Now."

"Oh, do what he says, dear," crooned a familiar voice. "He gets so testy when he's angry. And you really shouldn't kill any more members of the family, Lucian."

Moving back to watch, Romana noticed River. "You! Where the hell have you been?" She smirked and closed her eyes a moment.

_Theta, don't let the Storm take over, I'm here if you need me._

Lucian rolled his eyes. "Fine. He'll wake up in the TARDIS with that annoying Scottish girl." He snapped his fingers.

River rolled her eyes. "That's my mother, you moron. Thank you. Now, if you don't mind, let Talia go. I think Jack knows how to get her back to normal."

He nodded.

"And give Gwen some clothes, if you don't mind," added Jack.

Faith leaned over Death. "Be silent."

Death growled in response, but her eyes appear to be going dull. Something strange was happening to both of them.

Talia landed in a heap not far from the others. She sat up and rocked herself, holding her arm in place. Silent tears tracked their way down her cheeks. This wasn't how it was supposed to be! Everyone kept taking her toys away from her, and now they had hurt her. She didn't like this new game at all…For the first time in her existence, Talia wanted to go home.

Jack smiled at the woman-child. "So Talia. Do you know what Susie's doing?"

Talia looked at Jack with a face of complete misery. As his words penetrated, her eyes went distant for a moment before her face began to change to an expression of relief. "Susie says I can come home now, that she's not sad anymore!"

She looked at Jack with real regret. "I gotsta go now puppy. I'm sorry I didn't get to play with you this time. I don't think I wanna come back again. Bye-bye!" She lay down on her good side, curled up in a fetal position, and closed her eyes. After a few moments her face slackened and lost all expression.

Hart picked up Susan's unconscious body. "Jack, let's go."

Jack held up a hand. "Hang on. Lucian, since when do you follow orders?"

Lucian smiled icily. "Since this." He shot Jack in the chest with some sort of beam. Jack stumbled backwards, staring in shock as River smiled down at him.

Faith jumped off of Death, staggering, and dashed towards Jack.

Romana stared in shock. "I knew it! River, you've been behind this, all along, haven't you?" She moves over, confronting the woman. "Why, if you care about the Doctor so much…Why would you do this?"

Jack murmured in disbelief. "Wha- I. . ."

River leaned down and kissed the top of his forehead. " Enjoy my little present, Zephyrus. A token of appreciation for all you've done."

Faith turned on the woman. "What do you mean, present?"

The Doctor frowned. "What do you think you're doing, River?"

She smiled warmly at him. "Be careful, sweetie. Something really bad is coming. Oh, and run. I set this place to self destruct in a few minutes. Until we meet again!"

"Damn it!" cried Romana. "We have to get everyone out. I can get us back without a vortex manipulator. Come on!"

They dashed for the exit. Jack grabbed Gwen by the arm, forcing her to run with him. "Don't you dare let go of my hand, Gwen."

Gwen smiled up at him. "I wouldn't dream of it."

Faith dashed after Jack.

Death staggered to her feet and glared at her younger self. "I will destroy you the next time we meet, Faithlet," she muttered in a dark whisper.

"Are you ready, Romana?" called the Doctor.

"Ready as I'll ever be, Doctor." She smiled at him, holding her hand out to him, then closed her eyes, leading them out of the vortex as quickly as possible, seeing the path in her mind.


	7. CONCLUSION: A State of Paradox

**CONCLUSION: A State Of Paradox**

* * *

><p><strong>Wells<strong>** Time Academy, London Campus: October 9, 5090**

As they stepped out of the Rift, Jack's eyes widened with surprise.

"What the. . .?"

Hart smiled at him, the still unconscious Susie draped over his shoulder.

They were standing near a rather large fountain with a statue of a young man, vortex manipulator raised to the heavens. A statue that looked a lot like Jack.

"I don't think we're in Koyto, Toto," chuckled Hart.

Jack glared at him, then smiled awkwardly. "Woof."

Following them out, Romana smiled tiredly, looking around. "Well, this works. It's safe."

She fells to her knees, exhausted.

Suddenly, Jack was bowled over by a young man in uniform, who appeared to be in a hurry to get to class. As they disentangle themselves, the boy glared at Jack, his blue eyes full of ire.

"Watch where you're going next time, jackass."

Jack stared for a moment at the boy.

Gwen gasped. "Was that. . .?"

Hart whistled. "Oh, goody. Here we are, inParadoxCity. And I forgot to bring my universe-sized bandaids."

Jack looked down at his palms. They were raw and bleeding from where he scraped them on the concrete. "Oh, this is not good," he moaned.

Faith watched the young man run off. Her fight with Death had left her dazed, so she had yet to connect the dots, or take notice of Romana still on her knees.

The Doctor frowned. "Jack! Your hands. . . that means that River. . ."

Jack looked up at his friend with a slight smirk. "Made me mortal again. Yeah."

"What?" cried Gwen. "How?"

Hart sighed. "Paradox gun. Just like the one she seems to have used on this area. Otherwise we'd all be nasty flying thing food by now."

Gwen looked about. "Ok. . . And where are we, exactly?"

Jack smiled. "WellsTimeAcademy. 5090, I'd estimate, since I'd already posed for that."

He gestured at the fountain. Hart snorted.

"What?" asked Jack. "Still jealous? You know the dean had the hots for me!"

Hart glared at him. "No, he just liked your ass."

Jack grinned at him. "Well, it is a great ass."

"No arguments from me," replied Hart.

The Doctor coughed. "If you two are quite finished. . ."

Faith blinked in mild confusion. She rubbed her eyes, as if trying to lift the daze. Her prayer power had never taken this much out of her. She leaned on Gwen.

Gwen felt her forehead. It was burning up.

"Jack? Something's wrong."

Jack ran to his daughter's side. He smiled grimly at Gwen.

"That last battle with Death. She used too much of her prayer magic. She'll be ok, as long as we let her rest."

Faith blinked up at Jack and frowned in confusion. "Death?"

Jack mirrored her frown. "Amnesia? That's new." He gestured to the Doctor. "We need to get her someplace where she can rest."

He grinned. "I've got a great idea."

Romana stirred, coming to, pulling her now asleep feet out from underneath her and leaning against the wall. "Ok, still on the floor, nice. . .So, where in time's name are we? I know it's the 51st century."

The Doctor beamed at her. "Welcome to the Time Academy, Professor Romana Patterson." He handed her psychic paper. "I think we're going to be stuck here for a while. So we'd better do our best to blend in."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of that episode! I know it's a touch confusing, but a lot of what just happened is explained in the next episode: The Arc Of Time, which I will begin uploading tomorrow. . . so be patient!<strong>


End file.
